spongebob456sfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex
CT-7567, nicknamed Rex, was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars. He worked as a commanding officer in both Torrent Company and in the 501st Legion, always closely following Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano when on missions or in battles. Personality Rex was a very strong-willed clone trooper, and was shown to be very freethinking when compared to other clones. Rex can go so far as to even speaking out of turn to other higher authorities, such as Jedi, about his opinions. Despite this, Rex followed any order without question, as he saw that a mission was always priority. Rex also had a very good friendship with Commander Cody, most likely as to the fact that he was Skywalker's Captain and Cody was Kenobi's Commander. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) Christophsis Captain Rex was first seen during the Battle of Christophsis aiding General Kenobi and Skywalker in holding off a Droid army in the city streets. Rex and his troops held off the Droid Army while Obi-Wan negotiated with the enemy General, and later destroyed them when Anakin and his Padawan deactivated the shield generator protecting the Droids. Earlier Rex was trying to find Slick the clone traitor. While Rex was in the hanger, Slick blew up all the Gunships and all the AT-TEs, but the clones were able to save the heavy cannons for the Battle of Christophsis. Rex and Cody went to look in the control tower when they noticed that Slick was in the air vent above them, so Rex pretended he went outside. He quickly returned when Slick ambushed Cody and they battled him in hand-to-hand conbat, ending with Slick being knocked unconscious and subsequently taken into custody. Rescue on Teth Captain Rex and his men again accompanied Anakin and Ahsoka, this time to the planet of Teth on a mission to rescue the Hutt Spawn Rotta. During the mission, the group was ambushed by a large number of Droids, led by Asajj Ventress, and despite being outnumbered, Rex never gave up. Even with the odds against them, Rex and his Company scaled the rock wall that held their destination, all the while fighting the droids. The few remaining members of Torrent Company were able to hold off the droids until the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Battalion. Rishi Captain Rex and Commander Cody were assigned to inspect outposts to make sure there was no sign of any Separatist attack. After finishing at one outpost, Cody contacted Kenobi that they were going to report to the Rishi outpost. Rex tried contacting them but it took a while for the troopers to respond. The trooper said the two did not need to inspect the station and that everything was fine. Cody informed the trooper to prepare for their arrival. When they landed, Cody noted there was no deck officer. A clone walking strangely greeted them and said to have a nice return. Rex and Cody looked at each other and said they needed to inspect the whole thing. The clone said they didn't need to. Rex spotted a droid flare, showing that there were droids attacking the station. Rex shot the clone in the head and Cody thought he was crazy. Rex said to relax and took off the helmet, showing a commando droid head. Commando droids fired upon them and the two fought at the droids armor, noting that is was harder to impacted and destoy. One droid launched a detonator on the platform and Rex and Cody jumped off with their shuttle destroyed. The two saw three figures and Rex ordered them to take off their helmets, to find they were the clone survivors, Hevy, Fives, and Echo. Right as they saw the troopers, a Rishi eel attacked again, but Rex shot it in the eye and it fell dead. Rex felt the eel's eye and had blood on his glove, which he rubbed off on Echo's armor, which is why he has the hand print on his chest plate. Cody inquired about their sergeant and they found the three troopers were the only remnants of the station's clone force. Rex planned for an ambush, explaining it was critical to take the outpost as if the Separatists gained control that they could attack Kamino. Rex, Cody, Hevy, Echo, and Fives crept to the outpost and Rex used a commando droid's head to get in, even though Cody thought that it would never work. The clones swiftly broke through and destroyed the remaining commando droids in the outpost. However, with the loss of communication with the droids in the outpost, General Grievous ordered reinforcements to be sent to the outpost just to make sure that the base was still in their control. With little time left, Hevy, Cody, and Fives took care of the droids as Echo and Rex planted liquid tibanna gas to blow up the outpost, thereby disabling the all-clear signal which would notify the Republic fleet of the attack. With the arrival of the reinforcements, the clones retreated through the vent shafts. However, Rex was not able to link the bomb to its detonator. Hevy volunteered to repair it, but when he saw it was not possible to link the bomb to the hand set, he concluded that he would have to detonate it manually. Thinking Hevy was behind them, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo escaped through the vents and got out onto the moon. Upon realizing Hevy wasn't there, Rex ordered Hevy out, but he refused to allow the droids to retake the outpost. Just as they were to go rescue Hevy, the valiant trooper saying that he would be allowed to be a prisoner, activated the explosives, igniting the tibanna gas and destroying the outpost, also killing himself in the process. The Jedi arrived with the Republic fleet when they saw the base had ceased transmitting and warded off Grievous's fleet. Gunships eventually came to the rescue and the four troopers met with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Echo and Fives were then part of the 501st, under Rex's proud command. Duel of the Droids The ''Twilight received a message from R2-D2, and Rex and the clones were able to track the signal. On Skywalker's order, the group headed to the location of the transmission, Skytop Station, the Confederacy listening post that the Republic had been searching for. Upon entering the station, Skywalker left to search for Artoo, while Tano, Rex, Sergeant Denal and the three other clone troopers were to plant explosives around the station. R3 attempted to open a door protected by a ray shield, but two patrols of battle droids arrived, and Tano and the clones were caught in a crossfire. Rex utilized several EMP Grenades, and the droids were immobilized. However, General Grievous himself appeared, and knocked Tano aside before attacking the clones. Rex and Denal were knocked unconscious, and the other clones were dead . Grievous attempted to deal a death blow to the unconscious Rex; however, a revived Tano quickly stopped Grievous' blow with her own lightsaber. Tano engaged the cyborg general alone, allowing the clones to complete the mission. Upon revival, Rex reported their losses to Tano, and also protested to her intention of engaging Grievous alone, but complied when she gave a direct order. Rex and Denal arrived in the bay and rendezvoused with the Twilight, Skywalker and R3-S6. Skywalker had rescued Artoo, but was alarmed when he learned that Tano had engaged Grievous alone. As the group attempted to find and assist Tano, R3 revealed his true allegiances to the Confederacy and sealed the group inside the hangar, and also activated several Vulture droids. Super battle droids arrived, and Skywalker and the clones took cover behind several crates. Skywalker ordered Rex to trigger the explosives, and Rex complied. Tano soon arrived, and Rex noticed several fuel cells next to the crates. Skywalker hurtled one at the droids with the Force. Rex placed a well-aimed shot on the crate, and it exploded, destroying the droids. Artoo was able to open the door from a set of outer controls, as well as destroy R3-S6 in a duel, and after the Republic forces departed aboard the Twilight, Skywalker went to retrieve the droid in his fighter. Jedi Crash Rex was assigned with the 501st, Anakin, and Ahsoka to rescue Aayla Secura in the Quell system. Rex took a gunship to rescue Aayla and her remaining crew, but they were interfered with rocket droids. One droid destroyed the pilot's cockpit and Rex helped the pilot. Anakin went to destroy some droids and landed on Aayla's cruiser. Without the pilot, Rex's gunship flew out of control and crashed on the cruiser. Ahsoka, Rex, and the other troopers joined Anakin, Aayla, and Bly as they fought. As they battled through the droids on board, they managed to get to the cruiser, but fire was erupting and Anakin used the Force on the gang to protect them. Anakin used the Force on the fire but was blown back and severely injured. Aayla and Ahsoka carried him to the cruiser and they took off. The pilots were killed and the ship flew into hyperspace, leaving the battle. Bly and Ahsoka managed to pilot the cruiser away from a star and they crashed land on Maridun. Ahsoka insisted on protecting Anakin but Aayla told Rex to watch over the Jedi as she, Ahsoka, and Bly went to get some help. At night, Rex was cleaning his gun until Anakin weakly warned him of a beast. Rex looked around and a Mastiff Phalone pinned him down. Rex tried to shoot the beast but it fled by Anakin. In the morning, the Mastiff returned by Ahsoka, Bly, and help arrived by the Lermun came. The healer was Wag Too and his tied up the Phalone and gave help. Rex, Too, Bly, and Ahsoka took Anakin to the village where the Lurmen were curious about the stranger. Trespass Rex with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Orto Plutonia to investigate the disappearance of the clone trooper stationed on the planet. Later the battle occurred between the Talz and Pantoran. Rex was ordered to protect chairman Chi Cho at all costs. During the battle, Rex was forced to retreat from the Talz and Chi Cho was injuried. Until the Jedi with Senator Riyo Chuchi, Chairman Chi Cho died from the injury, and Senator Riyo Chuchi established a peace treaty with the Talz. Blue Shadow Virus When Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks were captured while they were searching for the separatist lab on Naboo. Rex along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went to rescued the captive. They succeeded. Mystery of a Thousand Moons When the Republic have captured Dr.Vindi's lab on Naboo, Vindi's droid took one of virus container then put it in the bomb. Then the droid detonated the bomb, which quickly spread the virus throughout the lab. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to Iego and obtain Reeksa root to save their companions. While Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Padmé and many clone troopers were on the lab, they quickly moved to destroy the remaining Battle droids and prevent anything from escaping the lab and releasing the virus. However, after the droids had been dispatched, the virus began to take its toll on Rex, Tano and their men, including the recently infected Senator, Amidala. Fortunately, the Jedi arrived with the antidote. As Rex was being led away on a stretcher, he overheard Obi-Wan Kenobi telling Jar Jar that Senator Amidala had recommended that they give him training to hone his skill with a blaster. Jar Jar was ecstatic, but Rex flatly said he wouldn't train him. Storm Over Ryloth After Wat Tambor gained control of planet of Ryloth, Rex along with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Admiral Wullf Yularen were sent to destroy the blockade and clear a way for the invasion forces to land. Ahsoka led a squadron of V-19 Torrents, however, the separatist reinforcement aarived at the system. Anakin and Yularen ordered Ahsoka to retreat but she disoberyed, later the Resolute was damaged and Admiral Yularen injured. Forcing the Republic to retreat, Ahsoka returned to the cruiser but she lost half of her squadron. Later Rex reported to Anakin that General Mace Windu was requesting a progress report. Anakin then commented that they hadn't made any progress, but went with Rex to deliver their report. Anakin was ordered to continue his attack, Rex was ordered to find Ahsoka, who found her in the medical bay, apologizing to an unconscious Admiral Yularen. Anakin then devised a plan to pilot the Defender alone and ram it into the control ship, leaving only out maneuverable droids in command of the blockade. Rex supported Ahsoka in the command of the rest of the forces. Ahsoka Tano devised a plan to angle the hull of the Resolute toward the blockade, acting as a screen to launch the fighters, and the support of Admiral Yularen boosted her confidence when the navigation officer was doubtful of the plan's chance for success. The plan worked, and after Ahsoka led a successful attack on the remaining frigates in the blockade, the invasion forces arrived, and she dispatched Rex to send a shuttle to retrieve Anakin Skywalker's escape pod. Holocron Heist The Galactic Republic launched an attack on the planet Felucia, and were left outnumbered by the huge number of Battle Droids, forcing them to request Republic reinforcements. The battalion sent in, under the watch of General Plo Koon, arrived to evacuate the Republic forces on the planet. Rex and Commander Cody aided in the evacuation efforts, saving their clone troopers from certain death. Before escaping to Coruscant, the Republic had to evacuate Commander Ahsoka Tano's forces. After the battle, Rex was restationed on Coruscant. Padawan Lost Rex, Skywalker, and Ahsoka, along with Master Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, traveled to Felucia to capture a crucial droid outpost. Koon, Wolffe, and the rest of the Wolfpack attacked the flank, Ahsoka and her squad attacked the rear, while Rex, along with Skywalker, his men and a few Felucian scouts staged a ambush on the front. The ambush was successful and the outpost was put out of commission. Soon after, Ahsoka was reported missing. Rex and Skywalker started to look for Ahsoka with no success. Rex and Skywalker were then ordered off the planet. Darkness on Umbara During the second half of the Clone Wars, Rex was presented with Phase II clone trooper armor, which he regarded as disposable, wondering if the Republic thought the same about clone troopers. As an accommodation, he made a hybrid of his Phase I and II armor. Shortly after, he along with the 501st legion, were sent to Umbara. He served under Pong Krell when Anakin was temporarily relieved from command: as he had to return to Coruscant by the request from Chancellor Palpatine and the Council of Large. Krell had a dislike for Rex. He often called him "CT-7567" like he did with the rest of the clones. Rex found this disrespectful and thought that Krell believes his men are clones and nothing more. Under the orders of the general, Rex attempted to attack the city with a frontal assault. However, the squad was met with mines that killed two of his men, Ringo and Oz, and an Umbaran ambush that killed most of his unit. He saved the platoon by pulling out, going against Krell's orders to advance no matter how stiff the resistance. This allowed the clones to see the Umbarans better and fought them off. Rex was criticized by Krell for not completing the mission. Fives stood up to General Krell telling him he saved this platoon and Rex told him that they didn't lose clones in that mission, they lost men. Although he has loyalty to his command, he also has a loyalty to protect his men. Krell responds by giving Rex a dubious complement. But before Rex and Fives could debate, the Umbarans launched a counter attack. Carnage of Krell With Fives and Jesse's arrest, Rex attempted to reason with Krell that a court-martial would not be necessary. Krell agreed with him, but instead decided to execute them immediately. Wracked with guilt, Rex brought Fives and Jesse from their cell to Airbase exterior, where Dogma had organized an execution squad. However, Fives spoke out against Krell, reminding his fellow clones that they were not programmed droids, but living beings. As a result, the squad intentionally missed their shots. Rex ordered the two prisoners to be released, but Krell, enraged by this, had them returned to the brig. A report from the front lines stated that a group of Umbarans had ambushed a platoon of the 212th Attack Battalion and stolen their weapons and uniforms in preparations for a massive counteroffensive. Krell ordered Rex and his men to stop the advance, but in the midst of the fighting, Rex discovered that the enemy was truly a Republic unit. Once he had ceased the fighting, he located the platoon's leader, Waxer, who, before dying, told Rex that Krell had ordered his men to the coordinates to stop a disguised enemy advance. Realizing that Krell had betrayed them, Rex marshaled the troopers from both units to arrest the General for treason. As Krell escaped the Airbase, Dogma held Rex at gunpoint, believing it was he who was the traitor. Rex negotiated with Dogma, reminding him that the clones needed to make their own decisions and be independent thinkers. With additional reasoning from Tup, the clones apprehended Dogma and continued their pursuit. After Tup stunned Krell, Rex delivered his former commanding officer to the airbase's brig to question him. There, the fallen Jedi revealed that he intended to sabotage the Republic efforts on Umbara to become Count Dooku's new apprentice. He also informed that the Umbarans would retake the base and free him from captivity. Upon learning from Appo that Krell had sabotaged their transmitter, General Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken the Umbaran capitol and a remaining Umbaran force was headed for the airbase, Rex, Fives, Jesse and Tup concluded that Krell was too dangerous to be left alive. Returning to the brig, Fives retrieved Dogma from his cell and Rex readied his sidearm and ordered Krell to drop to his knees facing the wall. The Dark Jedi taunted Rex, knowing he would be unable to kill him. However, Dogma took one of Fives's pistols and fired on Krell, killing him, as revenge for betraying them. Later on, Republic reinforcements arrived at the Airbase as General Kenobi and his battalions secured the remaining Umbaran holdouts. Rex was left with the troubling thoughts of what the purpose of the war was and what would happen to the Clone Troopers at its end. A War On Two Fronts Contacted by the rebels of Onderon, whose ranks include Tano's close friend, Lux Bonteri, The Jedi Council deliberated on aiding them. They concluded to only train the rebels to free Onderon. Anakin chose Rex to accompany the team of himself, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Front Runners Captain Rex was present via Hologram after the Rebels had succeeded in destroying the power generator on Onderon. Sabotage Captain Rex was involved in the Battle of Cato Neimoidia and was on a gunship with a dozen 501st Legion Jetpack Clone Troopers, and picked up Anakin Skywalker after his fighter crashed. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Rex helped Anakin try to detain Ahsoka Tano after she was wrongly convicted for the murder of Letta Turmond and escaped. He issued the All Points Bulletin ordered by Skywalker on Ahsoka. He worked together with Clone Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard to find Ahsoka. To Catch a Jedi Rex assisted Anakin in tracking down Ahsoka after she escaped to the Coruscant Underworld, along with two teams of Shock Troopers aboard Republic Police Gunships. The Unknown Captain Rex and the 501st fought with Generals Skywalker, Tiplar, and Tiplee against the CIS on a space station over Ringo Vinda. Rex helped interrogate Tup after he killed Tiplar. After that, they took him to a shuttle to be transported to Kamino. After the shuttle was raided by droids, Skywalker, Fives, and Rex went to get Tup back from the Separatists after finding Tup had been abducted. Fives and Rex used grappling guns to hook onto the Separatist shuttle that was carrying Tup. The boarded the shuttle and defeated the droids, and took Tup to Kamino. Rex told Fives protect Tup and stay by his side on Kamino. Orders After the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Rex, along with the 501st Legion and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, returned to Coruscant to search for Fives, a rouge ARC Trooper that had allegedly attempted to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine before making his escape from Kamino. Kix informed Rex that he ran into him at a clone bar and was in a warehouse. Rex and Skywalker traveled there and was convinced by an unseen Fives to place their weapons on a nearby barrel before being trapped in a ray shield by him while he tried to explain everything that he had discovered about the Inhibitor Chips. Skywalker was in disbelief when Fives revealed that Palpatine was involved, becoming furious with the obviously drugged and delirious clone. Commander Fox, along with a small squadron of Coruscant Guards likely under orders from the Chancellor, snuck into the warehouse, attempting to arrest Fives. Fives, in a bewildered and panicked frenzy, grabbed Rex's blaster pistol and was about to shoot Fox when Fox fired a fatal blow into Fives's chest. Fives managed to tell Rex that he was finally free from the mission and its nightmares before dying in Rex's arms. Crisis at the Heart Rex participated in the Battle of Scipio lead by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker tasked to save Senator Padmé Amidala after the Confederacy of Independent Systems invaded Scipio, arrest Rush Clovis and retake the planet. The Bad Batch Rex along with the 501st Legion fought on Anaxes against droid forces lead by Admiral Trench. Despite their best efforts the Republic forces were constantly defeated and the threat of a Separatist victory grew greater. Several Jedi generals and clone commanders met to discuss strategies. At the meeting, Rex revealed to them that he had created an algorithm for calculating the tactics of the 501st Legion. He had only ever shared it with two of his men: Fives and Echo. The latter of the two memorized it and was believed to have died at the Citadel, in Separatist hands. The captain believed that Trench was in possession of the algorithm, which allowed him to counter everyone of their moves. Jedi generals Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker agreed, and Windu immediately ordered Cody and Rex to form a squad to recover the algorithm. Cody selected Clone Force 99, a squad of experimental Clone Commandos with "desirable mutations" which Cody had founded, for the mission. They rode in an LAAT gunship to the enemy cyber center where they were to break in and retrieve the algorithm. However, as they approached the cyber center, their gunship was shot down by Droid artillery. The ship crash landed, and though all of the squad survived, Cody was knocked unconscious and severely injured. He had internal bleeding and could not go further in the mission. He was assisted by medic Kix, who stayed with him while the rest of the squad completed their goal. They charged and attacked the cyber center and end up tracing the algorithm to Skako Minor which was also a live signal from ARC Trooper Echo which is possibly alive and thought to been killed at the Battle of Lola Sayu. A Distant Echo .]] At the Republic base on Anaxes Rex and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker informs sergeant Hunter he was a new mission to Skako Minor which he believes he will find ARC Trooper Echo who went missing. However General Kenobi argues that it was disproved by the Jedi High Council and you are heading to a neutral planet. Rex and Skywalker argue with Obi-Wan but soon Obi-Wan gives up. Rex, Skywalker and Clone Force 99 than board the Havoc Marauder to Skako. As they arrive at the planet near poltec city they are attacked by poltec on creatures. After they final manage to reach Tambor's headquarters. They get in on stealth mode but are soon ambushed and trapped by Wat Tambor's forces but eventually reach Echo who indeed survived The Citadel. On the Wings of Keeradaks Rex has found Echo plugged in to Techno Union wires as Tech tries to unplug him as Clone Force 99 and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker attempt to hold off Wat Tambor's forces. Appearances *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novel) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Assassin *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Overlords *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Water War *Darkness on Umbara *The General *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *Friends and Enemies *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *Crisis at the Heart *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Missing in Action *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Orders *Sacrifice *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo *On the Wings of Keeradaks *Unfinished Business *''Dark Disciple''